


Neat and Observant

by morbidOpalescence



Series: Indigobloodline: Lakbay [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Character Study, F/F, Fantrolls, Homestuck - Freeform, One Shot, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Trolls (Homestuck), i guess?, i needed to work mariya out some way, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidOpalescence/pseuds/morbidOpalescence
Summary: murder murder wood wood aesthetic MOIRAILS





	Neat and Observant

**Author's Note:**

> more bullshiitttt!!!! i cobbled this shit together in half an hour

Your name is **Mariya Lakbay**.

You are a **Troll**. You live on **Alternia**.

You are a highblood. An **indigoblood**. One blessed by the Empire with privileges and choices.

You are also blessed by genetics. You have what is known as **wandering vision** , as well as the typical highblood strength and durability.

Of course, on Alternia, it’s still **kill or be killed**. You thank your natural abilities. You thank them for letting you have so much blood on your hands.

It’s easier to kill tinier wrigglers, but when you desire a challenge, older trolls are abundant.

Your vision may not stretch across Alternia, but you can find what you need.

The economy exists, after all. Not only do you have money from your highblood hatchright, but also from your victim’s hives.

You usually sell their belongings, but you keep the interesting ones.

You have an interest in **wood carving**. You used to carve many things into the trees in the grove behind your hive as a wriggler, when you had time to stay around after you finished catching frogs near the pond before your lusus started screeching.

You’re not the best at the art, but it calms you. It was the most significant pastime keeping you sane, strong and precise, like any highblood should be, before your moirail came along.

You have the best **moirail**. She dabbles in floristry, interior design, and the aesthetically pleasing. You struggle to think what you would be without her. You met her when you were wrigglers. Despite your other friends, you probably would be very lonely.

Speaking of your moirail, you have a message from her. What a relief!

\---- depictingNeatness [DN] began trolling ornateObserver [OO] ----

DN: heLLLLo, mar. <>

OO: heya khe whats gOt yOu so early? i can see yOu put the cube in your supplies blOck <>

DN: of course you can. i reaLLLLy wouLLd've asked for a sheLLf of sorts, but that would ruin the LLook, dont you think? >>l:(

OO: lOl khe yOu always say that but it turns Out pretty fucking Okay anyway

DN: mar you aLLways say that. the same with my arrangements as it is with your more elaborate works.

OO: LOL YOU SAY IT MORE

DN: you do! >>l:O

Your vision wanders over to her hive. Your sight is a little blurry around the edges, but it never hindered you from navigating the location or getting some information.  
  
You can see a meteor blaze by from one of her hive's windows.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i wrote a moirallegiance better than a matespritship  
> mariya and khelae's colors aren't actually exactly the same as equius and terezi's its just the one that the homestuck workskin offers  
> what khelae looks like [https://febboep-hs.tumblr.com/post/163513817961/aspiring-interior-designer-who-scrolls-through]


End file.
